I never said thank you
by Kaelyan
Summary: "Vous n'aurez jamais à le faire", lui avait dit Batman quand il avait voulu le remercier. Mais s'il ne lui a pas dit, il trouvera la moyen de le lui montrer. [OS écrit durant la 100ème Nuits du FoF – Nuit du Chaos]


.

* * *

 **I NEVER SAID THANK YOU**

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? Un bazar sans nom, pour le moins._

 _Ceci, cet "OS", est le résultat de la centième nuit du FoF. La Nuit du Chaos._

 _Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y a pas eu 8 thèmes. Il y en a eu DIX. Et avec chacun des thèmes virent des contraintes... En voici la liste :_

.

 _Premier thème :_ ** _CENT_** _(contrainte : Faire des drabbles (ou des suites de drabbles) de 100 mots.)_

 _Second thème :_ ** _CONTRAINTE_** _(contrainte : un mot ajouté toutes les 10 min :_ ** _CHAOS_** ** _GORGONZOLA_** ** _PELUCHE_** ** _VISON_** ** _ALLÉE_** _)_

 _Troisième thème : "_ ** _J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés,_** ** _sensualité_** ** _._** _"_

 _Quatrième thème :_ ** _CIRCONVOLUTIONS_** _(contrainte : écrire en rimes)_

 _Cinquième thème :_ ** _Martine à la plage_** _ou_ ** _Martine fait la cuisine_**

 _Sixième thème :_ ** _SALAIRE_** _(contrainte : faire un crossover)_

 _Septième thème :_ ** _CHAROLAIS_** _(contrainte : écrire en trois langues différentes (un mot par langue est suffisant))_

 _Huitième thème :_ ** _C'EST PAS MA FAUTE_** _(contrainte : le début de votre OS doit être la fin d'un OS précédent que vous avez écrit au cours de la Nuit)_

 _Neuvième thème :_ ** _UNIVERS_** ** _PARALLELES_** _(contrainte : écrire une fin alternative à un autre de vos OS écrit cette nuit)_

 _Dixième thème :_ ** _CHOCOLATINE_**

.

 _Vous retrouverez les thèmes et leurs contraintes en gras dans le texte. Je me suis permis de ne pas mettre les rimes en gras, elles sont assez visibles. De même que le neuvième thème. Vous comprendrez vite de quoi il s'agit._

 _Pour les drabbles, seul le dernier contient le thème. J'ai ajouté par la suite d'autres drabbles, pour faire une « scène d'ouverture » avec tout dans le même style. Ils font tous scrupuleusement 100 mots tout piles, même si seul le dernier rentre dans le thème + la contrainte._

 _Il est possible qu'il reste des coquilles, voire des conjugaisons au passé. Hormis les drabbles, tout est (censé être) écrit au présent. Ma tête, qui a l'habitude d'écrire au passé, a fait environ une phrase sur deux dans le mauvais temps. J'ai corrigé tout ce que j'ai pu mais nous sommes mardi, il est minuit passé de dix sept minutes et je cours après le temps. J'essaierai de me relire dans pas trop longtemps._

 _._

 _Je pense que c'est tout._

 _Il me reste à espérer que vous passiez un bon moment !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Batman rangea la carte de visite de ce "Joker". Il allait se renseigner, qu'il avait dit.

Gordon se sentit soulagé. Il savait que l'autre le ferait. L'homme au masque se dirigea vers le bord du toit et grimpa sur le parapet.

Un sentiment d'urgence saisit le policier. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller sans un dernier mot...

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit merci, » souffla-t-il.

Le batman pivota juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards se soudèrent une courte seconde qui parut si longue.

« Et vous n'aurez jamais à le faire, » rétorqua-t-il avant de disparaître.

 **.**

Il avait sauvé son fils. Batman venait de sauver la prunelle de ses yeux. Il avait mis en péril sa propre vie. Ça n'avait pas été pour Gotham, cette fois. Juste pour une vie. Une seule. Et James osa penser qu'il l'avait fait pour lui, parce qu'ils se connaissaient un peu, à présent. Le commissaire dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre l'homme au masque, allongé au sol, qui ne bougeait plus. La peur au ventre, il s'approcha. Il ne le voyait pas respirer. Un étau enserra son cœur. Son petit garçon était là. S'il devait lui dire que le justicier était...

 **.**

Gordon posa une main sur l'épaule de Batman, qui sursauta et se tourna sur le dos en grognant de douleur.

« Doucement, » souffla le commissaire.

Le souffle de l'homme était précipité.

« Comment va James ? Votre épouse ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Gordon leva les yeux vers l'étage ou son ex-femme tenait leur fils dans ses bras.

« Ils vont bien, » répondit-il.

Il aurait pu rectifier sa situation maritale et lui dire que Barbara et lui n'étaient plus en couple, mais ce n'était pas le moment – et surtout, il ne devait en avoir rien à faire.

 **.**

Son fils. Sa f... son ex-femme. Sauvés.

« Merci pour eux, » lâcha Jim d'une voix peu sure, en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. »

« Oh si... » protesta-t-il. « Ce que vous avez fait... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le batman se redresser péniblement, jusqu'à se tenir approximativement debout. Il le vit lever les yeux et croiser le regard de James, qui lui sourit gentiment. L'homme au costume esquissa une grimace et hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« C'est votre fils, » répondit-il simplement.

Gordon ne sut comment interpréter cette réponse.

 **.**

Batman se détourna de Gordon et regarda Dent. Le policier l'imita, alors que le découragement s'emparait de lui. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

« Le Joker a gagné... tout le travail d'Harvey, tout ce contre quoi il s'est battu, tout ce pour quoi Rachel est morte... anéanti, » se désespéra le policier. « Quelques aient été les chances de Gotham d'être sauvée, les chances que vous nous avez donné de sauver notre cité... elles sont mortes avec la réputation d'Harvey. Nous avons tout parié sur lui. Le Joker a prit le meilleur d'entre nous et l'a mis à terre. Les gens vont perdre tout espoir. »

 **.**

 _Moi, j'ai envie de perdre espoir. De laisser tomber,_ eut envie d'ajouter le policier, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait Batman. Et tant que l'homme serait présent, il resterait un mince espoir.

« Non. Ils ne perdront pas espoir. Ils ne devront jamais savoir ce qu'il a fait, » souffla l'homme en noir d'une voix résignée.

« Cinq morts ! Dont deux flics. On ne pourra pas cacher autant... » protesta Jim.

« Non. Mais le Joker ne peut pas gagner... Gotham a besoin de son vrai héro, » coupa le Batman en le regardant, attendant qu'il comprenne.

 **.**

Gordon fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête vivement.

« Vous ?! Vous ne pouvez... »

« Si, je peux, » le stoppa encore Batman. « Nous pouvons soit mourir en héros, soit vivre assez longtemps pour nous voir nous transformer en méchant. J'aurai été capable de faire ces choses. J'ai tué ces personnes. C'est ce que je peux être. »

Et Gordon, malgré lui, l'approuva. Il aurait pu tuer ces personnes. L'homme masqué était violent, sans pitié et prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour les arrêter. Basculer ne serait pas difficile.

Sauf que le justicier n'était pas corrompu. Et ne le serait jamais.

 **.**

Que l'homme au masque veuille se sacrifier révolta le commissaire.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser... Vous n'êtes pas... »

« Je serai ce dont Gotham a besoin, » le coupa-t-il

« Vous serez ce dont... Alors soyez _qui vous êtes_ ! N'assumez pas les crimes d'un autre ! »

Le policier voulut l'attraper par le col mais il n'y avait pas de prise sur le costume. Il serra les poings.

« Nous ne vous méritons pas, mais nous avons _besoin_ de vous ! Et vous voulez... non. Je refuse, vous m'entendez ? » gronda-t-il.

Mais l'homme ne dit rien.

 **.**

Gordon comprit que batman avait déjà prit sa décision. La résignation s'abattit sur lui si lourdement qu'il crut qu'il allait tituber. Mais il ne bougea pas. Le silence s'étira.

« Ils vont vous traquer, » finit par murmurer le commissaire.

« _Vous_ me traquerez, » rectifia le Batman. « Vous me condamnerez. Vous lancerez les chiens après moi »

Gordon secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage.

« Pourquoi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Parce que parfois, la vérité n'est pas assez. Parfois, les gens méritent plus que... » L'homme au masque ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard vissé sur Dent.

 **.**

Le Batman se détourna en entendant les sirènes des voitures de police hurler au loin. Elles ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

« Vous méritez d'être le héros de Gotham ! » s'écria soudain Gordon.

L'homme s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui sans le regarder.

« Je n'ai pas su sauver Gotham. Je ne suis pas ce héros. Plus maintenant. L'ai-je jamais été ? » souffla-t-il.

Avant qu'il se détourne, Gordon vit son regard. La douleur n'était pas physique.

Batman reprit son chemin.

« C'est Gotham qui ne vous mérite plus ! » lança Gordon derrière lui. « Mais elle regagnera cet honneur. J'y veillerai. »

 **.**

Le batman pivota et malgré la distance et la pénombre, Gordon sut qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, » ordonna l'homme au masque de sa voix rauque.

Le policier ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne ferai rien que vous ne feriez pas, » promit-il, un soupçon de provocation dans le regard.

L'homme en costume fit un pas vers lui mais les sirènes se rapprochaient. Il se figea, hésita, serra les poings et secoua la tête.

« Je vous interdis de mourir, Jim. J'ai... cette ville a besoin de vous, » siffla-t-il, en colère avant de disparaître.

 **.**

Leur collaboration suivante devait mener à leur **centième** arrestation. Elle aurait dû se terminer par une célébration. Ou un équivalent. En réalité, ils se seraient sûrement retrouvés sur le toit du commissariat à discuter, comme d'habitude. Ils auraient passé un moment entre amis, comme souvent les derniers temps. Jim n'était pas certain qu'ils étaient amis au sens strict, mais ils étaient plus que des connaissances. Le batman n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour sa famille sinon.

Au lieu de ça, Gordon s'était retrouvé à déclarer le justicier fugitif et meurtrier. Des mois plus tard, y repenser lui donnait la nausée.

 **.**

 **.**

Jim se réveille brutalement. Il cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, frotte sa joue meurtrie d'avoir été compressée contre la pile de dossiers devant lui et remet ses lunettes droites. Il s'étire et grimace en entendant ses vertèbres protester. Puis il déplace deux dossiers sur la pile de droite – les affaires classées – et se lève. Il sort de son bureau et marche jusqu'à la machine à café, au bout du couloir.

Il sélectionne le café le plus noir, et patiente. Une fois son gobelet en main, il jette un œil au commissariat. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure, à part les femmes de ménage. Et un inspecteur, apparemment, s'il en croit un bureau encore éclairé. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver, il sait au bruit des touches du clavier que le policier – qui doit être en train de taper un rapport – est en colère. Gordon fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il s'approche et frappe deux coups à la porte ouverte.

« Quoi ! » aboie le policier. « Oh, pardon boss, » s'excuse-t-il immédiatement.

« Tu es trop impulsif, Blake, » soupire-t-il.

« Je sais chef, » reconnait sans peine le policier. « Mais je m'améliore. »

« Ce qui est l'unique raison qui t'évitera une fois encore un avertissement, » rappela Gordon.

« Je sais, boss, » soupire l'autre avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Et le manque de sommeil n'aide pas. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête.

« Je veux juste finir ce rapport. Cet enflure nous a encore échappé, » gronde-t-il en serrant les poings.

L'estomac de Gordon se contracte. _Encore_ , oui. Mais jusqu'à quand ? L'homme chauve souris est le criminel le plus recherché de Gotham et ses environs.

« Tu le finiras demain, » ordonne le commissaire en désignant l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Va te coucher. Et je ne veux pas te voir avant dix heures. Compris ? »

L'autre serre les dents mais accepte d'un hochement de tête sec, cédant sous la **contrainte**. Il se lève, prend sa veste et sort de son bureau, Gordon à sa suite. Ils se séparent en bas de l'escalier, Blake prenant la direction de la sortie, Jim celle de son bureau.

« Vous devriez aussi aller dormir, chef, » déclare le policier.

Le plus gradé se tourne vers lui. Dans le regard de son collègue, l'inquiétude est sincère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, John, » le rassure-t-il avec un sourire.

L'autre secoue lentement la tête et reprend son chemin vers la sortie.

« Il faut bien, maintenant que _lui_ n'est plus là pour le faire, » souffle-t-il.

Gordon, toujours arrêté dans l'escalier, déglutit difficilement. A-t-il bien entendu ? Il veut demander confirmation, mais le policier est déjà parti. Il laisse tomber et reprend son chemin, mais ne se dirige pas vers son bureau. Il jette son gobelet vide et grimpe bien plus haut, jusqu'au toit. Il s'approche du bord, regardant la ville autour de lui.

Trois mois. Trois mois que Gordon a donné la chasse au batman. Et autant de temps qu'il vit dans la crainte de voir ses officiers revenir avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et un homme en costume arrêté... ou pire : le bureau du procureur et le maire ont donné l'autorisation de tirer à vue. La plupart des policiers, ceci dit, le veulent vivant, pour lui faire payer les vies qu'il avait prises... que Dent avait prises.

Gordon soupire. Cela ne sert à rien de s'appesantir dessus. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé, et le futur ne pouvait être prévu. Il entend un coup de feu lointain et prie pour que la balle n'ait touché personne. Mais le cri de douleur qui s'élève tue tout espoir dans l'œuf. Il attend, espère. Un bruit, un mouvement, une ombre, quelque chose. Mais une fois encore, comme la plupart du temps depuis trois mois, rien ne se passe.

Il retourne à l'intérieur, touché plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre de constater que le batman n'est pas intervenu. Et en même temps, il se morigène. Si l'homme costumé était intervenu, il aurait prit le risque de se trouver confronté à la police et ça, Gordon le veut encore moins. Incapable de décider, l'amitié qu'il porte à l'homme entravant sa raison, il abandonne le combat.

De nouveau dans son bureau, il prend le premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvre. Un vol de sac à main qui a mal tourné. Il laisse échapper un rire amer. Ce genre de délit avait presque disparut du temps où l'homme chauve-souris surveillait la cité. Mais le **chaos** reprenait déjà ses droits.

Gordon soupire en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, ses pensées se tournent vers _lui_. Comment a-t-il pu croire que se faire passer pour le méchant était la bonne solution ? Comment a-t-il pu le laisser se sacrifier ? ...

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Celle de son portable. Il jette un œil à l'heure. Deux heures trente huit. Qui pouvait bien...

« Oui ? » répond-il seulement.

Il ne donne jamais son nom lorsqu'un numéro inconnu l'appelle. Il est le seul _Gordon_ de la ville – désormais – et s'il n'a plus à protéger Barbara et leur enfant, il ne veut pas prendre de risque.

« Commissaire Gordon, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous contacter à cette heure indue, » déclare une voix d'homme avec un accent qu'il ne reconnait pas, « mais je ne me serais pas permis cet appel si je n'étais pas dans la nécessité absolue de le faire. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » demande le policier d'une voix dure.

« Je ne peux vous le dire maintenant, » explique l'homme et il parait navré.

Malgré tout, cela n'influence pas son interlocuteur. Les intonations, ça se travaille. Il peut tout à fait être en train de simuler.

« Alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire, » réplique Jim en écartant le téléphone de son oreille pour raccrocher.

« Je vous en prie ! » s'exclame la voix et cette fois, il y eut une pointe de panique qui la fait légèrement dérailler vers les aigus sur le dernier mot.

Et _ça_ , c'est bien plus difficile à simuler.

« Je vous écoute, » grogne-t-il.

« J'ai... _il_ a besoin de votre aide, » déclare l'homme en insistant sur le "il" et le commissaire est statufié sur place.

« Qui ? » questionne-t-il seulement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Allez là où votre femme et votre fils ont été emmenés il y a trois mois. J'y suis déjà, je vous y attendrai trois heures. Pas une minute de plus. »

Et il raccroche.

Le commissaire reste un instant sans bouger. Que doit-il faire ? Il s'agit de ne pas se voiler la face. C'est le batman dont cet homme a parlé. Et il aurait besoin de son aide. Que faire ? Il est censé le rechercher. L'arrêter. Mais il sait qu'il est accusé à tord. Et il le considère comme un ami. Il y est attaché.

Il ne peut pas simplement ignorer l'appel. Se saisissant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les restes d'un sandwich jambon fumé - **gorgonzola** , il mange en réfléchissant. Mais ses pensées sont sans arrêt parasitées. Si c'était réel ? Si le batman avait besoin d'aide ?

Il se lève soudain, récupère son arme de service dans un des tiroirs, la glisse dans son holster et attrape sa veste. Il sort du bureau qu'il verrouille et se dirige vers le parking.

Il pourra toujours dire qu'il était sur une piste et qu'il essayait de glaner des informations sur le batman, si quiconque remarquait sa virée nocturne.

.

Il lui faut quarante minutes pour arriver. Revoir l'endroit lui retourne l'estomac. Le sang des policiers abattus est encore incrusté dans le sol, et une nausée le prend. Il l'ignore au mieux et s'avance. Des flashs de cette nuit-là reviennent. Il tente de les enterrer au fond de son esprit mais c'est difficile.

Un peu plus loin une petite croix est attachée à un grillage, avec quelques bouquets de fleurs fanées et deux **peluches**. Il est partagé entre la rage et la douleur en reconnaissant le doudou d'un enfant d'un des policiers abattus.

Il grimpe les escaliers du bâtiment brûlé et s'immobilise.

« Je suis soulagé que vous ayez accepté de venir, commissaire, » déclare soudain une voix alors qu'un homme sort de l'ombre.

Sans le téléphone qui déformait sa voix, Gordon reconnait l'accent. L'homme est anglais. Il a l'impression... il le regarde de longues secondes en silence. Oui, c'est même plus qu'une impression.

« Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? » demande le policier. « Et quel est votre nom ? »

« Je me nomme Alfred Pennyworth. Nous nous sommes croisés dans votre commissariat, il y a bien des années, » explique-t-il. « J'étais... venu récupérer un tout jeune orphelin. »

Aucun souvenir ne vient à l'esprit du policier, qui se contente de hausser les épaules en le détaillant un peu plus. Un costume trois pièces sobre, un long pardessus avec les coutures doublées en **vison** , des chaussures d'un prix certain. Il paraît riche et pourtant ne l'étale pas.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Vous savez qui je sers, » énonce Alfred et ce n'était pas une question.

« Croyez-vous ? » répond Gordon en fronçant les sourcils, continuant sa réflexion.

Cela veut dire que cet homme est au service du batman. Donc que l'homme derrière le masque est assez fortuné. C'est logique, après tout. Comment pourrait-il se payer tous ses gadgets sinon.

« Vous ne seriez pas ici, si vous ne le saviez pas, » rétorque Alfred.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? »

Le majordome s'avance de quelques pas.

« _Je_ n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Mon maître, en revanche, oui. Parce que _mon_ aide n'est plus assez efficace, » marmonne-t-il, se tendant au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

Il a des difficultés à admettre son échec, comprend le policier.

« Pourquoi moi ? » insiste-t-il tout de même.

« Parce que vous êtes le seul à savoir la vérité, commissaire. Et seul que j'espère il acceptera de voir. Avec qui il voudra bien parler. En tout cas je l'espère, » soupire-t-il.

Ledit commissaire hésite encore, passe une main sur sin visage fatigué et hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous suis. »

Les deux hommes redescendent et Jim suit le majordome dans **l'allée** sombre, jusqu'à une petite berline noire passe partout.

« Je suis navré, je n'ai qu'une place à l'avant, j'ai fait enlever les sièges arrière, » déclare Alfred en ouvrant la portière conducteur.

« Ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas me faire conduire, » rétorque le commissaire avec un sourire en coin.

 **.**

 **.**

Alfred démarre et la radio se met à crachoter immédiatement.

 _ **J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité**_

Le conducteur coupe la radio.

« Je suis navré, l'autoradio de cette voiture a tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, » avoue-t-il. « Mais j'y tiens. »

Le commissaire hausse une épaule. Ce n'est pas de l'anglais, de toute façon, il ne sera pas gêné par les paroles.

Ils roulent une bonne dizaine de minutes en silence. Alors qu'ils sortent de Gotham, le commissaire commence à s'inquiéter.

« Vous savez que si je ne suis pas à mon travail demain matin, cela va poser problème ? » lâche-t-il.

« J'en ai tout à fait conscience, Monsieur, » répond le majordome. « Ne vous en faites pas, nous serons arrivés d'ici quelques minutes. »

De nouveau, le silence retombe.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer le problème ? » demande le policier alors qu'ils quittent la route pour emprunter un chemin forestier.

« Non. Vous trouver me fait déjà désobéir à un ordre direct de Monsieur, alors je ne peux aller plus loin, » explique-t-il.

Gordon a envie de répondre que la démarche n'est pas cohérente mais **le majordome fredonne l'air de la chanson dont ils ont entendu quelques secondes en démarrant. Lui-même a le morceau de mélodie en tête et n'arrive pas à s'en défaire.**

Jim secoue la tête. Il a perdu le fil de sa réflexion. Il doit se concentrer pour la retrouver.

« Je comprends votre réticence à m'en dire plus, mais si vous m'avez amené ici, c'est bien pour que je sois au courant, non ? » questionne-t-il alors qu'Alfred arrête la voiture.

Autour d'eux, la forêt a fait place à une clairière. Sur un des côtés se tient un magnifique chalet. Deux fenêtres sont allumées, ainsi que le porche.

Ils sortent du véhicule et le majordome l'invite à avancer.

« Vous n'avez pas tord, mais il est trop tard, de toute manière, » répond Alfred avec un léger sourire qui dit clairement qu'il n'en aurait jamais parlé.

Gordon ne comprend définitivement pas le manège de l'homme.

Alfred grimpe ensuite les trois marches, arrive sous le porche et ouvre la porte en faisant signe au policier de le suivre. Le majordome n'éclaire pas et le guide à travers plusieurs pièces jusqu'à la cuisine où, enfin, il allume. Ils clignent des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps que leurs pupilles s'adaptent à la luminosité, et Alfred fait chauffer de l'eau.

« Thé ? Café ? » propose-t-il.

« Café, s'il vous plait, » répond-il en supposant que l'anglais ne sera pas ravi de sa réponse.

Effectivement, un léger tic agite son œil droit mais Jim ne le voit que parce qu'il est attentif. Il note pour lui-même de faire attention à l'homme. Il est très bon pour camoufler ce qu'il pense vraiment. Sans qu'il y prenne garde, une tasse de café est glissée devant lui. Il le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

« Maître Bruce ne devrait pas tarder de rentrer, » déclare le majordome en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Il est sorti ? » s'étonne le policier. « Pourtant... »

Il s'arrête, n'osant finir sa phrase. _Pourtant une personne a eu besoin de son aide et il n'est pas intervenu,_ a-t-il envie de dire, le coup de feu et le hurlement résonnant encore dans son crâne, mais il se retient. Il se rend compte de l'ingratitude de sa pensée.

« Il ne peut être partout à la fois, commissaire, » lâche le majordome d'une voix beaucoup moins agréable soudain. « Il se met assez en danger ainsi, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » finit-il en grinçant.

Le policier se sent comme un enfant prit en faute et baisse la tête, avant de serrer les poings.

« Parce que vous pensez que je ne le protège pas ? » s'insurge-t-il d'une voix froide. « J'envoie la moitié des effectifs de police de la ville sur des pistes que je sais fausses. Je perds lentement en crédibilité devant le maire et le bureau du procureur. Au lieu de laisser mes hommes l'avoir et leur permettre d'avancer sur des vraies affaires, je laisse les dossiers s'empiler et des personnes innocentes en attente. Je me retiens d'arracher chaque portrait de Dent qui ont fleuri dans les rues et de dire la vérité ! »

Il s'arrête un instant et se lève.

« Et vous savez pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce qu'il le mérite ! Il a plus fait pour Gotham que n'importe qui depuis Thomas Wayne. Et je _dois_ le protéger, parce que je suis le seul à en avoir le pouvoir ! »

Il se rassoit brutalement et boit une nouvelle gorgée de café, tentant de se calmer. Il est irritable lorsque le sujet abordé est le batman. Et si d'habitude il ne peut rien dire face à ses collègues, là il ne peut rester sans réagir. Il frotte son front du bout des doigts, avant de laisser tomber son visage dans ses mains.

 **Une courte ritournelle se rappelle à lui. Et cette foutue chanson qui ne veut pas s'enlever de son esprit...**

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il se rend compte qu'il est seul. Il finit sa tasse de café et se lève. Le majordome partit, il suppose qu'il peut découvrir son environnement, du moment qu'il ne fouille pas. Il déambule dans les autres pièces, découvrant une partie du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant ses pérégrinations, il repense à ce qu'il sait du maître des lieux. De l'homme sous le masque.

Il est riche.

Il est orphelin.

Il s'appelle Bruce.

M. Pennyworth est venu le chercher au commissariat.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une quinzaine de secondes pour que le policier sache de qui il s'agit.

Bruce Wayne.

Gordon ne sait quoi en penser. Il n'aurait pas parié un centime sur le jeune milliardaire arrogant. Qui apparemment ne l'était qu'en surface. Quoi de mieux pour protéger sa couverture, ceci dit. Il repense au meurtre de Martha et Thomas. Est-ce le besoin de Vengeance qui a poussé le garçon a devenir le justicier ?

Dans le salon, sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, il trouve un petit livre. Il le prend et le feuillète. Il s'agit d'un recueil de poèmes. Le coin d'une page a été plié. Afin de la retrouver plus facilement, suppose-t-il.

S'asseyant dans le fauteuil, il commence sa lecture.

 **.**

 **.**

Voilà longtemps que mon cœur n'a vu la lumière,

J'erre dans l'infini du doute et de la peur.

Le destin m'a toujours enchaîné de ses fers,

Chaque instant de ma vie n'est que peine et douleur.

La vie a pourtant su me faire imaginer,

Qu'elle portait en son sein toutes couleurs du beau,

Mais sa sournoiserie m'a volé l'être aimé,

J'ai cessé d'espérer tout instant de repos.

Les **circonvolutions** de mes sombres pensées,

Érodent mon esprit du soir au point du jour,

Et font naître en mon âme de sinistres idées,

Suggérant ici bas d'écourter mon séjour.

Je ne demande rien de fou ou d'effarant,

Seulement un instant d'apaisement infime,

Une occasion de croire que le monde est aimant,

Un prétexte pour ne pas glisser dans l'abîme.

Une raison soudain a jaillit du néant,

Ranimant les cendres d'une flamme oubliée,

Me poussant à chérir déraisonnablement,

Ne supportant plus de vivre sans exister.

Il fallut bien pourtant me rendre à l'évidence,

Ma dévotion pour lui ne m'était retournée,

Le quotidien pourtant m'astreignit sa présence,

D'aucune torture je ne serai préservé.

Je ne sais combien de temps je tiendrai encore,

Mon esprit n'est que ruine, mon âme se meurt,

Je dois oublier celui que mon cœur adore,

Le néant devant moi me remplit de terreur.

Il va pourtant falloir que j'emprunte ce chemin,

À sa destinée mon chéri abandonner

Laissez-moi conserver ma vie jusqu'au matin,

Une dernière fois pouvoir le protéger.

 **.**

 **.**

Gordon relève la tête, le cœur retourné. Les mots suintent d'une telle souffrance... Il en a du mal à respirer, tant sa gorge est serrée. Laissant glisser son doigt sur la page, il remarque que le papier est un peu abimé par endroits. Comme s'il avait été froissé, très localement. Non... mouillé. Il comprend alors que ce sont des larmes qui ont séchées.

Une envie, d'une violence inouïe, de briser tout ce qui se trouve à portée de main, le saisit et il déploie toute sa volonté à ne pas bouger. Il n'est pas chez lui.

Lorsqu'il est un peu calmé, il referme le livre avec délicatesse mais le garde dans ses mains. Il ne peut pas le poser. Dans sa tête, ce serait comme s'il essayait d'ignorer la douleur de l'autre. Quel autre ? L'auteur ? la batman qui, clairement, se retrouvait dans ces mots ? Ou pas ? Mais sinon, pourquoi les larmes ? Pourquoi marquer la page ?

« Que faites-vous ici, » siffle soudain une voix grave dans son dos.

Il ne sursaute pas. Son cœur prend un rythme effréné mais il ne montre pas qu'il est surprit.

« Alfred m'a amené, » répond-il, choisissant d'être honnête.

Le policier veut se retourner. Vraiment. Il est face à une menace. Il le ressent. Oh, pas de doute, il s'agit de batman. Il l'a reconnu à la première syllabe. Mais le ton de l'homme n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui connait. Il est sur la défensive. Et l'homme chauve souris, avec les capacités qu'on lui connait, en mode "bête acculée", ce n'est pas sage. Alors il patiente, cherchant le bon moment pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait venir ? » gronde l'homme.

Ah. La vérité n'est pas forcément la bonne option, après tout. Mais doit-il mentir ? l'homme ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Il... ne me l'a pas précisé, » répond-il finalement.

Ni vérité ni mensonge.

« Alors partez. »

« Non, » murmure le policier en se redressant lentement avant de se tourner pour faire face au batman.

Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il pensait s'attendre. Une partie de lui s'imaginait qu'il gardait nuit et jour son costume, ce qui est ridicule, bien entendu. Mais voir l'homme derrière le masque, en jean et t-shirt à manche longue, est une prise de conscience violente. C'est un peu comme la première fois qu'on se rend compte que ses parents ne sont pas parfaits, qu'ils ont fait des erreurs et qu'on doit prendre du recul afin de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur tout en essayant de ne pas reproduire les mêmes avec ses propres enfants. C'est à la fois douloureux et apaisant.

Gordon ne voit pas son visage, caché dans l'ombre. Il voit à peine les vêtements, un jogging noir et des baskets de la même couleur. Mais il est capable de dire que l'homme porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il le voit à la manière dont elles sont légèrement voutées, à la difficulté qu'il a à tenir sur ses jambes, à la main droite qui soutient son côté gauche.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » souffle-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'autre se redresse et soudain, il n'a plus le même homme face à lui, mais le batman, l'être qui ignore la douleur et qui est capable de tout supporter. Le policier secoue la tête, frustré.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, » soupire-t-il. « Êtes-vous blessé ? Quelque chose qui nécessite une intervention ? Un bandage ? Une désinfection ? » questionne-t-il ensuite.

L'homme secoue la tête mais le policier ne voit pas l'expression de son visage.

« Allez-vous-en d'ici, Jim, » soupire le justicier.

Et sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui met la puce à l'oreille, Gordon saisit ce qu'il est en train de faire. L'éloigner. Le faire partir. Les paroles d'Alfred prennent tout leur sens. Il essaie de se barricader dans la solitude.

« Vous êtes seul depuis trop longtemps. Surtout depuis que vous êtes ici, » déclara-t-il en s'avançant, jusqu'à distinguer les traits de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas de mon fait, » rétorque-t-il.

 _Non, du mien,_ a envie de répondre le commissaire. Mais il se tait.

Il y a un moment de flottement. Jim reconnait la carrure. Les yeux. Le _regard_. La mâchoire. Mais pas le visage. C'est comme s'il violait l'intimité du justicier et il s'en sent gêné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de l'étincelle dans son regard. De l'absence d'étincelle, plutôt.

Derrière le masque, l'homme est las. N'a plus envie de se battre.

Gordon s'avance encore, s'arrêtant juste avant d'être à portée de son bras.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » murmure-t-il pour lui-même, les dents serrées.

Bien entendu, le milliardaire l'entend.

« Ce qu'il fallait faire, » répond-il sèchement avant de se détourner. « Arrêtez de vous tourmenter avec ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. »

Wayne se détourne et va s'assoir dans le canapé. Le commissaire retrouve sa place dans le fauteuil et pose le recueil de poèmes – qu'il a gardé dans la main – sur l'accoudoir.

« Il y a plus joyeux comme lecture, » déclare le policier.

« Je n'ai pas franchement le cœur de lire **Martine à la plage** , » rétorque Bruce, la voix suintant d'amertume.

Le commissaire grimace un sourire avant de regarder autour de lui.

« Pourquoi vivez-vous ici ? Qui dirige votre entreprise ? » demande-t-il.

« J'ai prit un congé sabbatique. L'entreprise est dans les meilleures mains possibles. Mieux que dans les miennes, sans aucun doute, » marmonne-t-il. « Je ne vis que la nuit. Je dois récupérer en journée. Je ne tiens pas les nuits blanches aussi bien qu'avant, » continue-t-il dans un souffle, le regard dans le vague. « J'encaisse moins bien les coups. J'ai moins de force. Besoin de plus de sommeil. Mes blessures guérissent moins vite. Je ne pourrai pas échapper encore longtemps à la police. »

Le milliardaire s'étire légèrement, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles courbatus.

« De toute façon, je n'ai plus d'argent à dépenser en gadgets et innovations en tous genres. Je pourrais me servir dans l'argent qui part aux associations mais je ne peux pas. Ils ont besoin de ces fonds. »

« Et vous de quoi acheter du matériel, » proteste doucement le policier.

« **Ah, un dévoué mécène me verse désormais un salaire** , » admet l'homme au masque, le regard rempli d'ironie et de frustration. **« Tony Stark, je suppose que ça vous dit quelque chose. »**

 **Gordon écarquille les yeux.**

 **« La plupart des... gens comme lui et moi, qui ont une double vie, qu'elle soit admise ou cachée, est surveillée par une organisation du nom de SHIELD. Ils ont eu vent que j'arrivais au bout de mes "économies" et ont décidé de m'aider. Via Stark, » consent à expliquer le milliardaire. « Ils font passer ça pour des échanges d'excentricités de gens fortunés. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'échange. Ça ne va que dans un sens. Il me fournit directement le matériel, parfois. »**

« Mais vous avez de l'argent, » lâche Jim, perdu.

« Oui, je suis toujours milliardaire. Mais tout ce qui concerne mon équipement passe par la section recherche de Wayne Enterprise. Et je ne peux me permettre d'allouer trop d'argent dedans. Le gouvernement va finir par s'approcher un peu trop près, sinon, » explique-t-il encore.

Gordon ne sait trop que dire, alors il hoche la tête.

 **.**

 **.**

Le policier a beaucoup de questions, mais n'ose pas les poser. Il a également besoin de faire le point.

Une toute petite partie de son cerveau lui souffle qu'il peut désormais arrêter le batman. Qu'il a toutes les preuves dont il a besoin. Il suffit qu'il appuie sur la bonne touche de son téléphone, faisant croire qu'il a besoin d'aide d'urgence, et tout le commissariat va débarquer. Oui, il pourrait faire ça.

Le reste de son esprit ricane allègrement. S'il a accepté de suivre Alfred, c'est parce qu'il veut aider Wayne. Pas l'achever.

Lorsqu'il émerge de ses réflexions, quelques minutes seulement sont passée, mais il se rend compte que le milliardaire s'est endormi. Il le détaille du regard et son estomac se tord. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont immenses. Ses traits sont tirés. Tout en l'homme assoupi respire le mal-être.

Le policier sent l'angoisse se répandre en lui, courant dans ses veines, galopant dans ses nerfs, imprégnant chaque cellule de son corps, alors que la vérité s'impose à lui.

 _Il ne va pas tenir._ _Il est déjà en train de se laisser mourir_

Le policier se lève, se saisit d'un plaid posé sur un côté de la desserte, un peu plus loin. Il le déplie et en couvre le batman en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il le regarde sans un mot, de longues minutes. Il l'observe bouger, de temps à autres. À force, quelques cheveux lui glissent dans les yeux et le gênent. Pour ne pas qu'il se réveille, Jim détourne les mèches, glissant avec douceur ses doigts dans la chevelure brune.

Il se fige soudain, saisit par la familiarité de son geste. Il enlève sa main brusquement et va pour quitter la pièce mais voit la silhouette d'Alfred se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les dents serrées, il se dirige vers lui. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la cuisine, comme quelques heures plus tôt. Jim veut parler mais le majordome le prend de vitesse.

« Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de lui ? » demande-t-il.

 _Il le mérite._

 _Il est malheureux_.

 _Je ne veux pas le laisser dépérir._

 _Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire._

Les mots se bousculent sur les lèvres du commissaire et pourtant, aucun ne lui convient. Ce qu'il ressent est à la fois plus puissant et plus simple, mais il n'arrive pas saisir les mots justes.

« Ne répondez maintenant, » propose le majordome. « Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, » ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Le policier l'imite.

« Il va dormir toute la journée dans le canapé ? » demande-t-il à voix basse alors qu'ils longent le salon.

« Non. Il va se réveiller à cause des cauchemars. Errer dans les couloirs. Prendre une douche. Manger un peu. Se recoucher dans un fauteuil quelconque. Il dort en moyenne quatre ou cinq heure par nuit. Enfin, par jour, » explique le majordome d'un ton égal.

Le commissaire le regarde.

« Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi détaché ? » demande-t-il, hésitant entre être impressionné et outré.

Alfred pivote sur les talons vivement et plante son regard dans le sien.

« Vous pensez que m'indigner, crier ou me plaindre changera quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à apporter à maître Bruce. Ma présence. Mon soutien. Mon attention. Cela n'apportera rien de bon si je perds mes moyens, commissaire, » déclare-t-il à voix basse avant de reprendre son chemin.

Gordon le suit, un peu hébété par la tirade du majordome. Pourtant, quelques secondes de réflexion seulement lui font comprendre que l'homme a raison. Ils sortent du chalet et montent dans la voiture.

Une fois de plus, la radio se met en route. Gordon ne comprend pas les paroles mais la mélodie lancinante lui serre le cœur.

 _ **Dime luna de plata, Qué pretendes hacer, Con un niño de piel, Hijo de la luna ?**_

Alfred baisse tout de suite le volume mais ne reprend la parole que lorsqu'ils ont quitté la route forestière.

« La réalité, c'est que je _suis_ dépassé, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais appel à vous, » finit-il par avouer.

Le commissaire hoche la tête.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi, » rappelle-t-il.

« J'en conviens, » admit le majordome avec un sourire. « Mais je devais savoir ce que vous étiez prêt à faire, et je devais également être sûr que maitre Bruce vous accepte. Je vous propose de manger avec moi demain midi. C'est dimanche, votre jour de repos. J'enverrai une voiture vous chercher. Elle sera là à onze heures quarante-cinq. »

Et puis, sans laisser la possibilité au commissaire de répondre, il remonte le volume la radio.

Gordon a trouvé la mélodie de la précédente chanson poignante ? Il serre les dents pour ne pas changer de station ou couper la radio tout simplement à la chanson suivante.

 _ **If you're on your own in this life,**_ **-** Si tu es seul dans la vie,

 _ **The days and nights are long,**_ **-** Les journées et les nuits sont longues,

 _ **When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.**_ **-** Quand tu penses en avoir eu trop de cette vie pour t'accrocher

 _ **Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries**_ **-** Eh bien, tout le monde souffre parfois, tout le monde pleure

 _ **And everybody hurts sometimes**_ **-** Et tout le monde souffre parfois

 _ **So, hold on**_ **-** _Donc, accroche-toi_

Gordon jaillit de la voiture à peine est-elle arrêtée devant l'entrepôt qui a brûlé. Il faillit ne pas souhaiter bonne nuit – ou bonne journée vu l'heure – à Alfred et s'enfile dans son véhicule. Il hésite à allumer sa propre radio mais les paroles de la chanson tournent en boucle dans son esprit, alors il appuie sur le bouton. Il ne peut empêcher un rire nerveux de le secouer.

Il ne démarre même pas. Il croise ses mains sur le haut du volant et appuie son front dessus. Était-ce le hasard que deux chansons de ce type passent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, sur deus stations différentes ? Celle là, même s'il ne comprend pas toutes les paroles, il la connait. Le groupe a sorti leur album en anglais et dans leur langue d'origine. Et si le style n'est pas de ceux qu'il aime, il ne peut nier l'impact des paroles.

 _ **Über den Dächern ist es so kalt und so still**_ **-** _Sur les toits il fait si froid et si calme_

 _ **Ich schweig Deinen Namen weil Du ihn jetzt nicht hören willst**_ **-** _Je tais ton nom car maintenant tu ne veux plus l'entendre_

 _ **Der Abgrund der Stadt verschlingt jede Träne die fällt**_ **-** _L'abîme de la ville avale chaque larme qui tombe_

 _ **Da unten ist nichts mehr was Dich hier oben noch hält**_ **-** _En bas il n'y a plus rien ce ce qui en haut te retient_

Jim finit par couper la radio et démarre. Il ne fait attention à rien sur la route. Il connait les rues par cœur pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois à destination, il coupe le moteur, sort, ferme la voiture, entre dans l'appartement, verrouille derrière lui et s'effondre dans le canapé.

Il aurait pu rejoindre son lit. Oui. Mais même si c'est stupide, il ne veut pas que Wayne soit le seul à ne pas dormir sur un matelas.

Toutes les vingt-cinq secondes, dans un accès de désespoir, il se dit qu'il veut juste dormir et oublier la nuit. Immédiatement après, il se rappelle de l'état de Wayne et il se sent honteux de se penser accablé alors que le batman... repenser à lui le désespère... et le cercle vicieux tourne encore et encore.

Effondré de fatigue, il ne met que quelques minutes à s'endormir. Par miracle, il ne rêve pas.

Il a mal partout lorsqu'il se lève au son du réveil, de trop courtes heures plus tard et se traite mentalement d'imbécile. Déjà qu'il manque de sommeil, il devrait profiter du peu dont il dispose pour bien dormir et pas se casser le dos sur un canapé.

Il est tellement préoccupé qu'il se rappelle que c'est son jour de congé seulement quand la policière à l'accueil du secrétariat le lui signale. Il se contente de faire un tour des bureaux pour vérifier que tout va bien et rentre chez lui pour se reposer encore un peu – dans son lit cette fois. Il se lève un peu en retard mais a le temps de prendre une douche et de se raser avant que la voiture d'Alfred passe le prendre.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un restaurant gastronomique et Alfred rassure le policier d'un geste négligent quand celui-ci regarde son jean et sa veste en cuir, gêné de ne pas s'être mieux habillé. Effectivement, personne ne semble remarquer qu'il ne colle pas au décor à part un couple qui lui jette un regard méprisant.

La nourriture est la meilleure que Jim ait jamais mangée, les légumes sont à la fois fondant et croquant, la viande **charolaise** est parfaitement cuite, le fromage a un goût qu'il ne connait pas et le dessert est absolument délicieux.

Alfred et lui parlent de tout et de rien, mais pas de Wayne. Lorsque le policier s'en rend compte, ils sont dans la voiture – encore une preuve qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal – et il se tourne brusquement vers le majordome, mais n'ouvre pas la bouche parce qu'une idée de lui traverse l'esprit. Il se laisse le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'engager la conversation.

« Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour votre maître, » déclare-t-il et il voit Alfred sourire.

Le reste de la pelote se déroule dans sa tête.

« Et vous passez du temps avec moi pour apprendre à me connaître. Votre première impression est bonne, me concernant, mais vous vouliez en être certain, d'où ce repas. Vous vouliez continuer d'en apprendre plus sur moi, » marmonne-t-il alors que la voiture tourne à l'angle de sa rue. « Vous avez prit un risque en me menant à lui. Je connais l'emplacement du chalet, désormais, » rappela-t-il.

Le majordome sourit un peu plus.

« Le risque était calculé, » répond-il simplement. « Et ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas vous dire ce que vous devrez faire. »

« C'est que vous ne pouvez pas, » comprend le policier.

Oui, le justicier a besoin d'aide. Mais le majordome ne sait pas de quelle manière Gordon va pouvoir l'aider. Ni même _s'il_ va l'aider, en définitive.

« Avez-vous des vacances à prendre ? » questionne soudain Alfred.

Le changement de sujet surprend le commissaire.

« Je... oui, plusieurs semaines, à dire vrai, » confirme-t-il.

« Pouvez-vous les prendre rapidement ? »

Le policier secoue la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse maintenant, je dois voir avec mes subordonnés s'ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes en vacances. Ils doivent être présents pour me remplacer, au besoin, » explique-t-il.

« Très bien. Je vous rappelle dans la soirée. J'aurai besoin des réponses à ce moment-là. »

Jim acquiesce alors que la voiture s'arrête en bas de son immeuble.

« Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas de laisser votre travail aussi longtemps. Mais vous voir rentrer soudain chez vous régulièrement alors que vous passez votre vie au bureau ces derniers temps va attirer l'attention. Alors que vous voir prendre des vacances est non seulement normal, mais soulagera vos collègues. La plupart sont inquiets pour vous, pour votre santé. Surtout depuis votre divorce et le départ de votre femme qui a emporté votre enfant avec elle. Oh, pour s'occuper du dossier Batman, le jeune Blake me paraît avoir la même vision des choses que vous, » débite Alfred.

Le commissaire cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps d'intégrer toutes les informations. Il lutte contre la douleur désormais familière qui le prend à chaque fois qu'on évoque sa chair et son sang.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir autant de choses sur ce qu'il se passe dans mon commissariat ? » demande-t-il en se retenant de se mettre en colère. _De quel droit cet homme se permettait-il..._

« Maître Bruce se soucie de vous, commissaire, » le coupe-t-il dans sa réflexion et l'estomac de Jim se retourne brutalement. « Plus qu'il ne s'est soucié de quelqu'un dans sa vie, Rachel mis à part, » précise-t-il pour lui-même. « Depuis qu'il ne peut plus approcher en personne de votre lieu de travail et vous rencontrer régulièrement, il a trouvé d'autres moyens de savoir comment vous vous portez. »

Le policier ne peut que hocher la tête avant de saluer le majordome, sortir de la voiture et de rentrer dans son immeuble. Il ne bouge pas de l'après-midi, oscillant entre somnolence et réflexion.

Il doit regarder où il en est dans ses dossiers. Il ne pourra pas s'absenter – et certainement pas plusieurs semaines – s'il a trop de travail.

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il vient faire dans l'équation Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Mais il y a d'autres choses à prendre en compte.

S'il reste au bureau si souvent, ce n'est pas par amour du métier – même s'il ne l'échangeait contre rien au monde – c'est parce que son appartement vide lui plombe le moral. Et ne vivre que pour le travail l'a usé petit à petit ces derniers mois. Avant même _l'incident_ Dent.

S'il doit prendre en compte ses envies, alors il ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir à la question. Il s'est assez senti impuissant. Il a assez souhaité pouvoir aider batman, pouvoir faire la différence. Malheureusement, il était plutôt du genre à écouter sa raison que son... le reste.

Il y a toujours eu quelque chose avec Wayne. Enfin, batman. La façon dont l'homme pouvait le regarder, parfois pendant des secondes entières. Et la manière dont il s'était toujours préoccupé de lui. Comme avec le fait de surveiller le commissariat lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus approcher en personne.

Lorsqu'il va se coucher – dans son lit – il n'est pas plus avancé. Il décide de reporter sa décision au lendemain.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **« Je vous interdis de mourir, Jim. J'ai... cette ville a besoin de vous ! »**_

Le commissaire se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, les mots résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il secoue la tête et éteint son alarme qui sonne toujours. Il range son rêve dans un coin de son esprit. Il en sait pas combien de fois il a revécu la scène dans l'entrepôt. Des dizaines. Et à chaque fois le rêve tourne au cauchemar, lorsqu'il donne la chasse au justicier. Le pire est peut-être lorsqu'il se réveille et se rend compte que ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve mais bien la réalité.

Il s'extirpe de son lit en soupirant.

Une petite heure plus tard, il arrive dans son bureau. Il jette immédiatement un œil à la pile des dossiers à traiter. Beaucoup. Trop, peut-être.

Il convoque ses trois adjoints. L'un d'eux envisageait de partir en vacances mais savoir que son chef veut en prendre les lui fait annuler. Il n'a pas de femme, ni d'enfant, il peut les prendre pus tard, assure-t-il. Les deux autres sont du même avis. Le chef avant eux. Gordon pense qu'au moins, _ça_ n'a pas été perdu avec la fuite de batman. La purge que Jim a faite dans le commissariat a fait un bien fou. Il laisse partir les trois policiers et fait appeler Blake.

« Patron, vous vouliez me voir ? » demande le jeune policier en frappant sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte.

« Oui John, rentre. »

L'autre obéit et s'assoit sur la chaise que Jim lui désigne.

« Je pense prendre quelques semaines de repos, » explique-t-il.

« Excellente nouvelle ! » s'exclame le plus jeune.

« Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un gère le dossier Batman, » lâche soudain le commissaire.

L'autre se fige et attend la suite.

« Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de lui, Blake. »

« Ce mec est un encu... » siffle-t-il.

« Ce que vous pensez _réellement_ , » coupa Jim.

L'autre inspira lentement plusieurs fois.

« Il doit y avoir une explication, » souffla-t-il alors. « Jamais le batman n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Jamais il n'aurait franchi la ligne. »

Ils se regardent quelques instants avant que John le toise avec mépris.

« Vous étiez peut-être son seul ami. Lui ne vous a jamais abandonné, mais j'ai bien l'impression que vous oui, » crache-t-il en se levant et en déposant sa plaque et son arme sur le bureau, signifiant sa démission. « Si on m'avait demandé, j'aurais juré que vous auriez été le dernier à le trahir. Que même si tout le monde avait été contre lui, vous l'auriez défendu, » ajoute-t-il en se levant.

Gordon ricane

« Vous avez un excellent instinct, John, » lâche-t-il.

L'autre fronce les sourcils alors que le commissaire se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la porte.

« Suivez-moi, » ordonne-t-il. « Et reprenez votre plaque et votre arme. »

Ils grimpent en silence jusqu'au toit.

« Ici, _il_ a fait installer des brouilleurs, » explique le commissaire. « Une fois que la porte est fermée, plus personne ne peut entendre ce que nous disons. En contrepartie, les téléphones ne fonctionnent pas. »

Blake hoche la tête.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » finit-il par l'interroger.

« C'est simple. Je vais être absent au moins trois semaines. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre nos hommes sur des fausses pistes, pour les égarer, de temps à autre donner une vraie information, et cætera, » explique le commissaire.

Les yeux de Blake s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure que Jim parle, et un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous continuez réellement à l'aider ? » souffle-t-il.

« Autant que faire se peut, » confirme le plus âgé. « Ce n'est pas toujours facile, d'autant qu'il continue d'intervenir le plus possible, sans se faire repérer. Malheureusement il a les mains presque liées à cause de nous, » finit-il en soupirant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande le jeune policier en fronçant les sourcils.

Jim passe l'heure suivante à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

« Bon sang, » souffle Blake une fois qu'il eut fini. « Il a tellement pas eu de chance. »

 **« C'est vrai, » acquiesce le commissaire. « La mort de ses parents, la mort du meurtrier de ses parents, celle de Rachel, l'accident de Dent... rien de tout ça n'est sa faute. Et pourtant il a encaissé, encore et encore. Et lorsque tout a semblé perdu, il s'est encore sacrifié. »**

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le temps de digérer la conversation.

« Je m'occuperai de l'affaire, si vous le souhaitez, » déclara le jeune policier.

« Alors allons régler ça. »

Avant de passer la porte, Jim désigna une serrure cachée entre deux plaques de tôles. Ils redescendirent dans le bureau du commissaire pour que ce dernier le briefe précisément. Il lui confia une clé en lui rappelant la serrure cachée sur le toit ainsi que plusieurs dossiers _faux_.

Blake repartit de son bureau et Jim, athée depuis sa naissance, pria tous les dieux possibles qu'il ne se soit pas trompé avec le jeune policier.

Le soir, en partant, il a réglé presque tout ce à quoi il a fallu qu'il pense avant de prendre des vacances. Il a rendez-vous le lendemain avec le procureur et après il sera en vacances.

Au-delà de la nécessité de prendre des congés pour Wayne, la perspective d'avoir des vacances lui fait un bien fou. Lorsqu'il s'endort, il a le sourire aux lèvres et pas même l'état du justicier ne fait retomber son moral – il essaie de ne pas penser à son fils, mais c'est dur. La fatigue l'emporte rapidement, heureusement.

 **.**

 **.**

« Comment va James ? Votre épouse ? » demande le batman en se redressant péniblement.

Gordon lève les yeux vers l'étage ou son ex-femme tenait leur fils dans ses bras.

« Ils vont bien, » répondit-il. « Et techniquement, ce n'est plus ma femme. Nous avons divorcé. »

Dans la tête de Jim, quelque chose ne va pas, même s'il est incapable de dire quoi. C'est une sensation plus qu'autre chose.

L'homme dans le costume se fige une seconde.

« Je suis désolé, Jim, » souffle-t-il.

Le commissaire hausse les épaules.

« C'est ainsi. »

Le batman s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Vous tenez le choc ? » insiste-t-il.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas, » assure Gordon, touché malgré lui par l'attitude du justicier.

Son cœur se réchauffe un peu de le savoir concerné par son bien être.

« Merci pour eux, » lâche Jim d'une voix peu sure, en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. »

« Oh si... » proteste-t-il. « Ce que vous avez fait... »

L'homme au costume esquisse un sourire et hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« C'est votre fils, » répond-il simplement.

Gordon ne sait comment interpréter cette réponse.

Batman se détourne de Gordon et regarde Dent. Le policier l'imite, alors que le découragement s'empare de lui. Que vont-ils faire ?

« Le Joker a gagné... tout le travail d'Harvey, tout ce contre quoi il s'est battu, tout ce pour quoi Rachel est morte... anéanti. Quelques aient été les chances de Gotham d'être sauvée, les chances que vous nous avez donné de sauver notre cité... elles sont mortes avec la réputation d'Harvey. Nous avons tout parié sur lui. Le Joker a prit le meilleur d'entre nous et l'a mis à terre. Les gens vont perdre tout espoir, » souffle le justicier.

De nouveau, quelque chose gène Gordon. Il a envie de dire que les choses se passent de manière différente de ce dont elles sont censées se passer. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir cela ? Les choses se passent, et 'est tout. Il met de nouveau la sensation entre parenthèse pour répondre au justicier.

« Non, » proteste doucement le commissaire. « J'ai encore de l'espoir. Parce que vous êtes là. Sans vous, il n'y aurait pas eu de Rachel. Il n'y aurait pas eu de Dent. Il n'y aurait pas eu moi non plus. C'est parce que vous êtes venu me trouver que tout a commencé, » rappelle-t-il.

« J'ai peut-être commencé, mais je n'ai pas été capable de finir, » déplore batman.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

« En partie, si, quoi que vous disiez, » marmonne l'homme chauve souris. « Il reste encore une solution. Les gens de Gotham ne devront jamais savoir ce que Dent a fait, » souffle l'homme en noir d'une voix résignée.

Dans le cerveau de Jim, c'est un peu le chaos. Une partie se sent soulagée d'être revenue à la normal – mais la normal de quoi ? – et l'autre hurle de changer les choses, de ne pas le laisser se sacrifier. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

« Cinq morts ! Dont deux flics. On ne pourra pas cacher autant... » proteste Jim.

« Non. Mais le Joker ne peut pas gagner... Gotham a besoin de son vrai héro, » coupe le Batman en le regardant, attendant qu'il comprenne.

Gordon fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête vivement.

« Vous ?! Vous ne pouvez... »

« Si, je peux, » le stoppe encore Batman. « Nous pouvons soit mourir en héros, soit vivre assez longtemps pour nous voir nous transformer en méchant. J'aurai été capable de faire ces choses. J'ai tué ces personnes. C'est ce que je peux être. »

« Oui. Vous auriez sans aucun doute pu le faire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » s'énerve le commissaire à voix basse. « Vous n'êtes pas un corrumpu ! Vous ne le serez jamais ! Je ne vous laisserez pas vous sacrifier pour une ville qui serait capable de vous jeter aux loups à la moindre erreur ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser... Vous n'êtes pas... »

Une nouvelle fois, son cerveau est perturbé. Jim se demande s'il n'est pas dans un univers parallèle, mais l'idée s'en va aussitôt qu'elle est venue.

« Je serai ce dont Gotham a besoin, » le coupe-t-il une énième fois.

« Vous serez ce dont... » souffle le commissaire en se retenant de hurler. « Alors soyez qui vous êtes ! N'assumez pas les crimes d'un autre ! »

Le policier veut l'attraper par le col mais il n'y a pas de prise sur le costume. Il serre les poings.

« Il y a forcément une autre solution... » réfléchit le policier.

« Ne cherchez pas, il est trop tard. Si je dois être un meurtrier, alors c'est ce que je serai. »

Eh puis le cerveau de Jim trouve la solution. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, figeant l'autre homme.

« Je serai cet homme-là. Fraichement divorcé, tendance à la boisson, je kidnappe mon ex-femme et mon fils. J'attire Dent ici. Lui, sentant les ennuis, vous appelle. Vous arrivez juste trop tard, je viens de tuer Dent et les policiers, » débite Gordon. « Ils trouveront un autre officier pour faire la liaison avec vous. J'en ai un jeune un prometteur. Il s'appelle Blake. Vous devriez le rencontrer. »

« C'est hors de question, » siffle le justicier, le regard flamboyant de colère.

Mais l'homme ne dit rien.

Le batman comprend que Jim a prit sa décision. Le policier s'en rend compte lorsqu'il voit le regard de son vis-à-vis se remplir de résignation.

« Ils vont vous traquer, » finit par murmurer le justicier.

« Et vous me cacherez ? » demande le commissaire.

« Bien entendu, » accepte-t-il avant de secouer la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage.

« Pourquoi ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'homme au masque.

« Parce que parfois, la vérité n'est pas assez. Parfois, les gens méritent plus que... » le policier ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard vissé sur Dent.

Le Batman se détourne en entendant les sirènes des voitures de police hurler au loin. Elles ne tarderont pas à arriver.

« Vous venez ? » demande-t-il au policier, qui lui emboite le pas.

« Ma femme et mon fils ? il faut les prévenir, » lâche soudain Gordon.

Il se retourne mais les deux ont disparu. Soudain, comme si elles étaient apparues par magie, les sirènes des voitures de police leur explose aux oreilles. Jim a le temps de se demander pourquoi les sirènes ressemblent à celles de son alarme matinale qu'il est réveillé en sursaut.

 **.**

 **.**

Tout le rêve lui revient quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est sous la douche. Il laisse couler quelques larmes de rage et d'impuissance mêlée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu cette idée, à l'époque ? Pourquoi... mais cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Alors s'habille et prend un petit déjeuner. Il s'oblige à avaler deux **chocolatines** sous vide avec son habituel café. Sa matinée va être chargée.

Briefer tous ses collègues. Trouver un moment pour discuter avec Blake. Le rendez-vous avec le procureur général. Vérifier sa boîte mail. Préparer une valise. Il en a mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

Mais il n'a qu'à se rappeler qu'il va avoir trois semaines de libre, juste derrière, pour qu'il retrouve de l'énergie. Il laisse la tasse vide sur la table – il aura bien le temps de la laver plus tard – et se dirige vers l'entrée de son appartement. Il enfile son manteau, récupère son arme de service, la range dans son holster. Puis il sort et descend à sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oui, c'est déjà fini.**

 **C'est assez bizarre de terminer ainsi. Rien n'est réglé, tout reste à faire.**

 **L'écriture a été particulièrement difficile, je l'avoue.**

 **Il est possible que cet OS soit une amorce à quelque chose de plus gros. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas certaine. Rien n'est prévu pour le moment en tout cas.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue,**

 **Kae**


End file.
